Give In
by GoldenSnitch07
Summary: What would have happened had Harry Potter defeated Voldemort that night in Godric's Hollow? Would his life be any different? School, friends, relationships, and everyday life.
1. Petunia's Thoughts

hey guys! second story ever! yeah me! sorry i haven't updated When You're Gone. i've been really busy. so anyway here's the first chapter.

* * *

Petunia Dursley tiptoed soundlessly down the hall, not wanting to wake her infant son. She stopped by the window at the end of the hall and pulled the curtains open.

Petunia glared down at the street below her. How she hated Halloween. Horrible, grimy children begging for candy from people they didn't even know. She watched as a particular child dashed across the street dressed as a witch. She hated that the most; the witches' costumes.

Suddenly her thoughts turned to her sister, Lily. Petunia slammed the curtain shut, nearly ripping it in two. Lily was a witch, in both manners of speaking. You see, Petunia Dursley's sister was in fact a living, breathing, spell-casting witch. Well, since they hadn't talked for five years, she couldn't be sure if Lily was still alive.

They had been great friends until Lily had gone to that crazy school and met that horrid Potter boy. Filthy scum he was, but then that gave them something in common. It was getting late and Petunia was much too tired and agitated from an already stressful day to dwell upon what could not be changed.

Petunia was jarred away from her thoughts by a roof-shaking snore from her husband, Vernon. It's better if I get to bed she thought to herself. So she slipped quietly to the bedroom and climbed into bed.

For a long time she layed there staring into the darkness and thinking, just thinking. Thinking about how she wanted to be like Lily and couldn't and how she despised Lily for being "different" than her. This line of thought carried on for awhile until sleep washed away everything.

Outside, trick-or-treaters became sparse, lights flidkered out in the house windows, and everything was quiet besides the soft, barely audible, hoot of an owl swooping overhead.

* * *

first chapter! yeah! please read and review. thanks! 


	2. Hero

Yeah! Chapter 2! party!

* * *

Chapter 2: Hero

A light breeze ruffled the leaves that littered the streets of Godric's Hollow. But that was the only sign of life besides a few faintly glowing jack-o-lanterns in the distance. On the outside, every house looked normal. But there was nothing normal about what was going on in one particular house.

Had you been peering through the upstairs window, you would have witnessed a young woman rocking her infant son in her arms, which in itself is normal enough. But, if for some reason you decided to pay particular attention to their surroundings, you perhaps would notice a few peculiarities. For one the kind old woman in the frame atop the dresser blinked every few seconds until she walked out of her frame into another one on the wall.

James Potter came through the door to stand by his wife. They both looked lovingly at their son with his brilliant green eyes and his jet black hair. He rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands.

Suddenly, what looked like the ghost of a shaggy dog transpired in the room. It was seemingly made of smoke. The dog spoke in the voice of a familiar friend. "He's coming".

Lily looked frightened. James' face hardened.

"Lily, take Harry and go. Anywhere. I'll fight him off when he gets here."

"James…."

"Just go!"

Lily hadn't even reached the hallway when a deafening bang erupted from the front door downstairs.

'Oh no, he's in the house.' Now her mind was screaming and so was Harry.

'Hiding place….I need a hiding place.'

Her eyes darted to a door down the hall and Lily raced toward it. She slammed the door, pulled out her wand, and uttered a spell to lock it.

Just as she did this an eerily calm voice floated from the bedroom Lily and Harry had just fled from.

"Hello James. Nice to see you again. You've evaded me for so long, I'd have thought you didn't want to see me. But I'm here now so why not take me to see your son."

"Take me, not Harry."

Voldemort twirled his wand almost lazily between his fingers. "Lord Voldemort always gets what he wants. I'm sure you have heard what happens to those who hide what I most want."

"I will never betray them to you!"

"That's…too bad." As Voldemort said this he sent a stream of red sparks from the end of his wand toward James' chest. James fell hard to the ground but quickly gotback to his feet. Before he could raise his want, Voldemort screamed, "Avada Kedavra". The spell sent James to the floor, never to get up again.

Voldemort kicked James carelessly with his foot and muttered, "Stupid fool need not have died."

Lily had heard the curse, heard the thump as James fell to the floor, and now silent tears rolled down her face. Her mind went blank with panic. She had to get to James but Harry was still alive; he comes first.

Then she heard his voice so calm and cold that it sent chills up her spine. "Lord Voldemort rewards those who make things easier for him."

The door blasted open. Voldemort stepped in, wand raised. Lily had put Harry in his crib where she now stood in front of it with her own wand raised. "You foul, evil..."

"I'll have none of this now. Just give me Harry and you can forget all about this."

"Never!"

"Then I'm sorry, but I must do this." Voldemort uttered the Cruciatus Curse and Lily fell to the floor, screaming in pain. He stepped towards Harry's crib, raised his wand, and yelled,"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a blinding green light. The curse had lifted from Lily. She got up slowly, still in pain. Harry was crying in his crib. Voldemort now lay on the floor, seemingly dead.

She lifted Harry out of his crib. Then she looked at Voldemort. So powerful and now he was nothing. Then her mind went to James. She made her way down the hall. There was the door to Harry's nursery, dare she go in.

Lily slowly walked in the door. "No, no. Please..." James layed there on the floor. She knelt beside him, Harry still in her arms. More and more tears fell until she could barely see. What was she to do now? She never would be able to recall how long she had sat there beside James. What may have been a lifetime later she heard that same familiar voice that had warned them earlier.

"I'm...sorry."

Lily turned to see Sirius Black, a close friend, in the nursery doorway. "All he was doing was trying to protect Harry and I."

"Where is Voldemort?"

"In a room down the hall. He's dead too, Sirius." For the first time this dawned on her. Voldemort. Destroyed.

"Are you sure? How'd he..."

"He cursed me but when he tried to kill Harry it just, bounced off and killed him instead."

Lily followed Sirius down the hall to the room. Just as before, there layed Lord Voldemort. Now he was nothing. Not threataning, not anything. Dead.

We must contact Dumbledore.

"Alas, I am already hear." There stood Albus Dumbledore with his ever brilliant blue eyes and sweeping robes of turqouise. He walked to Voldemort's body. "So this is what becomes of the young Tom Riddle. In the end he was nothing but a mere mortal like the rest of us."

Harry let out a small cry.

"How is he?"

"He seems to have faired pretty well. I just hope, when the curse bounced off him, it won't have lasting effects."

"It's a miracle he survived." Sirius said this from the corner of the room.

"Yes, a miracle indeed." Dumbledore added. He turned toward Lily. "Arrangements will be made for James. You need not worry about that."

"Thank you."

"I believe the Weasley's could make a little extra room for you. I suggest you stay there for the time being."

"I'll take you," said Sirius.

"I want to see him again before we leave."

Dumbledore agreed. The three walked down the hall to the nursery.

"Sirius, I think we should give Lily some time alone. How about we wait downstairs?"

"Ok."

The two walked out the door. Lily stared for the longest time at James' body. Finally, she reached down and placed her hand over his. "Goodbye, James. I will miss you." One more tear rolled down her cheek. She turned and walked down the stairs to meet Sirius and Dumbledore.

* * *

So what do you think? This is all I had planned to begin with so the rest will be whatever I feel like writing. please R&R suggestions are welcome. 


End file.
